TV viewership is an important parameter in the TV broadcasting industry. It can determine the popularity of a TV program among different groups of TV audiences. Based on such information, a TV advertiser can decide, e.g., how to allocate advertisements among different TV programs so that a particular advertisement is broadcast to the target audiences. But conventional approaches of collecting TV viewership data from different households often require the deployment of expensive hardware equipment, making it less convenient for data collection.